


Right Under Your Nose

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Secrets, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam learns the truth about his parents, and admits something about himself and his feelings in the middle of it.
Relationships: David Geyer/Jenna Geyer, Liam Dunbar's Mother/Dr. Geyer, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Right Under Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> This has been brimming ever since I made [this aesthetic](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/190190254443/jenna-geyer-appreciation-week-day-6-alternate) months ago. I'm glad I finally got something done. Even if it did make me want more for this verse.

It’s a normal day. Or at least that’s what Liam thinks. He’s laying back on his bed, trying to study for the history quiz he has coming up later this week. Not that he needs to study all that much. He’s always loved history. But he’s not about to take a chance and let his grade slip. Theo is there, leaning against his bookcase as he flips through yet another book before putting it back. 

Liam’s trying, as usual, to not let the sight distract him too much. He could tell Theo to leave so he could focus. But he doesn’t want him to. He likes having him here. 

“So were you going to tell me your mom was not only a werewolf, but an alpha?” Theo asks him out of nowhere.

Liam snorts and turns another page in his textbook. “Yeah that’s a good one, Theo.”

“I’m serious,” Theo says.

“Sure, and I’m the Pope.”

“Liam.” Theo takes the book from his hands and throws it aside, giving Liam no choice but to look at him. “You know I’m trying really hard with this whole honesty thing.”

“Yeah.”

“So I’m not going to lie to you about something like this,” Theo continues. “Your mom is a werewolf.”

“She can’t be,” Liam says, though the more he thinks about it, the more sense things make. Especially about his childhood and his inability to keep a secret from her. “If she’s a werewolf that means she knows about me.”

“Safe assumption.”

“About both of us.”

“She probably doesn’t need werewolf senses to figure that out,” Theo tells him. “You are kind of obvious.”

“I am? What about you?”

Theo shrugs, “I’m a little less obvious than you. Plus, your mom knows you well. What I want to know is how you’ve been a werewolf for going on two years and you’ve lived in the same house as your mom and never figured out she’s a werewolf.”

“I didn’t think to check,” Liam says, throwing his hands up. “How did you figure it out?”

“The smell,” Theo says, as if it’s obvious. “I was waiting for you to bring it up, but you never did.”

“Oh god,” Liam groans. “Do you think that’s what my mom is doing? Waiting for me to tell her the truth?”

“Well, she just got home so now’s as good a time as any to figure that out.”

Liam narrows his eyes when Theo smirks. He grabs his hand and yanks him towards the door. “If I’m going down, you’re going down with me.”

His mom is in the living room when they walk downstairs. She smiles over at them as she takes off her coat and hangs it up. "Hi boys."

"Mom."

"Hey Jenna," Theo says. "How was work?"

“Good actually,” Jenna says. “I feel like I really made a breakthrough with one of my clients today. He finally really started to open up.”

“If only more people could do that,” Theo says, pointedly looking between Liam and Jenna. “It’s always nice when the truth is out there, right?”

Jenna eyes him curiously, “Well yes, of course.”

“Wouldn’t you agree, _Liam_?” 

Theo raises an eyebrow and Liam glares. “Sure. Sometimes.”

“Is there something going on here?” Jenna asks them. “Something I should know?”

Liam looks between the two of them, a trapped look in his eyes. Theo already knows this isn’t going to go to plan. “Actually…”

“I’m in love with Theo,” Liam blurts out.

Theo freezes, his head turning slowly to look back at Liam. His heart hadn’t skipped. It had held steady. “What?”

“I umm…” Liam rubs the back of his neck and gives a nervous laugh. “I love you?”

“Are you sure about that?” Theo asks him. “Because you don’t sound too sure.”

“I’m sure,” Liam rushes to assure him. “I am. I mean, this hadn’t been how I planned to tell you. Mason kept saying I was probably going to keep it to myself until we had a tension filled make out session in the middle of a fight. Which… umm… may have been better than confessing in front of my mom.”

That gets a smile out of Theo. He steps closer and takes Liam’s hand. “Maybe, but I am glad you said something. Even if it was to get out of saying what we talked about.”

“That’s not…” Liam trails off when Theo raises an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe it was but…”

“What are you trying to get out of saying Liam?” Jenna asks.

“I know some things,” Liam says slowly.

“I’m sure you do sweetheart,” Jenna says. “Anything specific.”

Liam gulps and looks to Theo for help, “You really going to make me be the one to do this?”

“You’re the one that figured it out,” Liam hisses.

“We know,” Theo tells her. “That you’re a werewolf.”

“I see,” Jenna says, leaning back against the couch. “I wasn’t aware that was a secret.”

“What?” Liam asks, finding his voice again. “How wasn’t it a secret? You never said anything!”

“You’re smart, Liam. I thought you’d figured it out, and just hadn’t said anything.”

“I cannot believe this,” Liam says. “Does Dad know?”

“Of course he knows,” Jenna says. “He can’t have lived with us for almost 12 years and not figured out I’m a werewolf. Though apparently my own son can.”

Liam grimaces, “Yeah I don’t know how I missed it.”

“Because you weren’t looking,” Theo tells him.

“And you were?”

“I had to learn early on to be observant, Liam,” Theo says. “And to know things about people.”

“I suppose I should be thanking you for helping my poor oblivious son figure it out,” Jenna tells him. She smiles and pats each of their cheeks. “I’m going to go start on dinner and give you two a moment to talk. We can discuss the rest of this later.”

“So…” Theo says slowly. “You love me.”

“I do,” Liam says. He leans against the wall behind him and crosses his arms. “I don’t expect you to say anything, you know? I did kind of throw it at you, so if you don’t…”

Theo crowds into his space and Liam holds his breath. He’s not afraid. Far from it. It’s been a long time since he’s been afraid of Theo. “Don’t tell me this is another thing you haven’t figured out yet, Liam.”

“What do you mean?”

“Can you really not see how I feel about you?” He takes Liam’s hand in his and places it over his heart. He could already hear how fast it’s been beating, but feeling the rhythm under his palm is something else. “Can you not feel it?” Theo noses at Liam’s neck and Liam sighs, his head falling back against the wall. He feels as much as hears the next words murmured against his skin. “I love you, Liam.”

Something snaps in Liam. He tangles a hand in Theo’s hair and pulls him up until their faces are level. Their eyes meet, and Liam sees the same love and longing he’s been feeling reflected back to him. He’s tired of words. He acts. He surges forward, connecting his lips to Theo’s in a long overdue kiss. 

It’s softer than he imagined it being, but still perfect. It fits who they are now. No doubt there will be plenty of hungry, desperate kisses to come, but for now, this is exactly how it should be.

“If you boys are done I could use some help in here,” Jenna calls from the kitchen.

Liam groans and rests his head against Theo’s shoulder. “Now I’m always going to be aware she can hear everything.”

Theo chuckles and rubs his back, “We’ll find a way to survive.”

“I suppose,” Liam sighs dramatically and gently pushes Theo back until he can step by him. He smiles and takes his hand. “Come on. It smells like she’s cooking spaghetti.”

“Of course you have a nose for food but can’t sniff out that you’re living with a werewolf,” Theo teases.

“If you want me to keep kissing you, you’ll be nice,” Liam says. It’s an empty threat and they both know it. Now that Liam finally knows kissing Theo’s an option, he’s not about to stop. 

All Theo does is grin. “How can we help Jenna?”

“I need something from the top shelf,” she says, nodding her head to the pantry. “Someone put my noodles up there and I can’t reach them.”

“Got it,” Theo tells her. He stops Liam’s hand and moves towards the pantry. Liam stands frozen as Theo stretches, taking his time as he grabs the box of noodles from the shelf. Liam’s eyes are fixed on the exposed skin suddenly on display when Theo’s shirt rides up. He tears his eyes away when Theo lowers himself back down and turns to his mom with the box. “Here you go.”

Theo throws a wink his way and Liam rolls his eyes. Of course he knew exactly what he was doing. Jenna sighs. “Really you two?”

Liam’s face heats up when he realizes what his mom must have been smelling. “Oh god.”

Theo just laughs, the little shit. Liam’s seriously considering going through with his threat from before. It would serve Theo right. But then he thinks of the way Theo’s lips had felt pressed against his and the flash of tanned skin and thighs. “I hate you both.”

His mom smiles and pats his cheek, “No you don’t. You love us.”

Luckily, Liam is saved from further embarrassment when his mom puts them to work on dinner. It’s not until it’s mostly done that he looks over at where his mom is leaning against the counter with a glass of wine, watching them stir the pots on the stove, that he realizes she stopped helping a while ago.

“So what?” Liam asks her. “You let us do all the work?”

“Well you do need to learn to cook for yourself eventually,” she shrugs. “And you’ve been doing a wonderful job. Both of you.”

“Thank you Jenna,” Theo says. “I don’t mind cooking. You work so hard. You deserve a break.”

“That she does.” 

Liam smiles at the sound of his dad’s voice, a moment before David appears in the kitchen. “Something smells good.”

“The boys are making spaghetti,” Jenna tells him. She raises her head towards him when he leans down to press a kiss to her cheek. “Good day?”

“It was,” David says. “Mostly a few broken bones and accidents. Nothing too serious. You?”

“It was good,” Jenna says, looking from her husband to where Theo and Liam are standing by the stove. “And it keeps getting better.”

“Dinner’s almost done,” Liam tells them. “If you want to wash up.”

“I could use a quick shower,” David says. 

Jenna nods, her nose wrinkling slightly. And Liam wonders how he ever missed that she was a werewolf. Sure, it’s something subtle, but still.

“We have a lot to talk about over dinner,” Jenna tells him. 

“Oh?” David asks.

“Someone has finally figured out the family secret,” Jenna says.

“Ah, I’ll be quick then.”

He disappears upstairs without another word. The room falls silent again as Theo and Liam work on dinner. They’re just setting the table when David joins them again, freshly showered and in a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a pair of woolen socks. 

They pass the food around and fill their plates without a word. Liam wonders when the subject is going to come up. He can’t help but feel nervous, even though he knows there’s no reason to be. All the secrets are out there. Right?

“So,” David says, after a few long minutes. “Liam knows the truth?”

Jenna nods, “He does. Thanks to Theo.”

“Oh good,” David says. “That makes things easier.”

Liam freezes with his drink halfway to his lips, and his mouth parts in surprise, when David raises his hand towards the basket of bread and a piece floats out, right towards him. “What the shit?”

Theo clears his throat, “Well _that_ I did not know about.”

David looks to Jenna, before looking at Liam and Theo. “You didn’t know about the magic, then?”

Liam shakes his head, “Nope. Definitely did not know that.”

“So what do you know?”

“Just that mom is an alpha werewolf,” Liam says. He looks at his mom. “You didn’t care to mention that Dad is _a wizard_?”

“It never came up,” Jenna says, and takes a sip of her wine. Liam doesn’t miss the smile on her lips.

“You did this on purpose!”

“Okay maybe,” Jenna laughs. “But you should have seen your face when the bread started floating!”

She’s full on cackling now. Beside her, David chuckles quietly. Liam turns to Theo for support, only to find him grinning. “You too?”

“It is a little funny,” Theo tells him. “And cool.”

Liam can’t deny that. The little kid in him that was obsessed with magic is brimming with interest. “So, what else can you do?”

David smiles, “Why don’t we finish dinner and I’ll take you out back and show you?”

Later, after the dishes are in the dishwasher and the table and counters cleaned, they gather in the backyard. Jenna and David sit on the swing, while Liam and Theo lay on the grass, looking up at the sky as David told them to do. Liam doesn’t understand why for a moment. But then it seems to come alive. The stars shift, turning into animals. His attention focuses on the wolf and coyote, chasing each other across the sky. He looks to Theo, to see him already looking back. He smiles and Liam can’t help but lean in and kiss him softly. 

It’s been a long day, with a lot of secrets coming to light. But sitting out here with Theo and his parents, watching the animal’s race through the sky, it feels perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
